


Void's Magic

by AGamingSock (kylekat888)



Category: Blue's Flock, Flockvoid Kingdom, Hermitcraft RPF, Maya's Humble Abode
Genre: I really don't know what this is at this point, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/AGamingSock
Summary: Nikko and Gremmllin are running from a fire, and they go to the Void palace.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Void's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> AHH okay, so this is a lore fic, for a thing I am doing with some friends on discord. They have given me permission to use their personas and yeah.

Gremmllin and Nikko were running. The fire had gotten to the orphanage, and it had burned it down. Gremmllin didn’t even know if anyone else had gotten out alive, but they couldn’t think about that right now. Gremmllin and Nikko needed to run. They had a vague idea of where they were going, as they had gone on a field trip there for school—the Void Palace.  
They reached the palace, panting and out of breath. Gremmllin looked at the one thing they were left with when they were dropped off at the orphanage. A small note was in their hands, and it read:  
“V᥆id ꧑ᥲgiᥴ i᥉ pᥲⲅt ᥆f ᥡ᥆ᥙⲅ pᥲ᥉t, h᥆ᥣd t᥆ it fᥲ᥉t.”  
The ink had worn out in the parts where the children had folded it, but the two children knew it by heart. They rushed up to the great white doors, the small hand-carved intricate designs almost mesmerizing the children. The doors opened, and someone walked out. She looked down and smiled. She motioned for the children to come inside, and they walked into a grand entrance hall, complete with a glimmering chandelier. The two kids followed the woman into a library. They watched as a book floated down to her, and she flipped to a page. The book was well-loved, and the pages were yellow from age. The cover was in brown leather, and the words on the front, if you could call them words, were indented in and covered with gold leaf. The words on the front were symbols that neither child could make sense of.  
The woman looked up at the two kids and started to speak.  
“You are twins, are you not?” The woman asked.  
Nikko and Gremmllin nodded.  
“Well, before I ask any more questions, I should tell my name. My name is Sock, more officially, and as you might know me, is Sock Tea Kettle Cheesecake Burrito Flockvoid, Empress of the Void Empire, and Mother to the Throne.” The person, no Sock, said.  
The two kids were shocked into silence. They didn’t realize that this woman was the empress. Gremmllin quickly realized that they should bow and did so. Nikko followed suit, curtsying. Sock giggled and made a sign with her hand to bid them rise. They did so, and as they did, they realized what the book was. It was a family tree.  
Sock pointed at Nikko, “Your name is Nikko? Is that correct?”  
Nikko was surprised at being put on the spot. They simply nodded. Sock then pointed at Gremmllin and was about to talk when Gremmllin interrupted Sock.  
“My name is Gremmllin, your majesty.”  
Sock nodded and motioned for the kids to follow her out of the room. They left and went into the throne room. The thrones were golden, with names carved into them. Interestingly, there was Nikko’s name on one, with some intricate carvings decorating the name. There was a throne with Gremmllin’s name on it as well. Sock starting muttering things under her breath. Suddenly a bright pillar of light descended, and a person clad in red armor appeared in the room. Nikko and Gremmllin recognized the man. It was Ex.


End file.
